


Ever lasting

by We_Are_Grounders023



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Dark, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Lexa Has a Penis (The 100), Supernatural Elements, immortal lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_Are_Grounders023/pseuds/We_Are_Grounders023
Summary: A powerful beings money is stolen and in exchange Clarke Griffin has to dine with Lexa Woods. A mysterious immortal, who has set her eyes on the human.
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109





	Ever lasting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi...I’m back...also definitely new stuff coming and old. Also for any mistakes, just testing the waters to see if anybody likes this. Let me know.

There was always end to everything, but when your immortal well the end was something that was a dream, or fantasy. Alexandria or Lexa was that never ending being, alive for almost 2,000 years. This made Lexa create a empire that others wished to be a part of, or feared it; The immortal knew the ways of a perfect empire as she has seen enough to know the imperfect and perfect ways. As time went on the brunette made sure that nobody really knew who, or where she was a mysterious being. Though over time people made the famous stories about her, that she wasn't real or a monster that plagued the minds of others. Yet, the truth is Alexandria was more terrifying; because she was real…not a story, or a myth to tell children at bedtime to make them behave; nope she was real. 

Lexa stood wearing a tailored suit her hair push back with braids; her green eyes touch by black eyeliner making them seductive yet powerful. She walks down stairs to spot a beautiful blonde with her hair pin up. The woman wore a black dress that hug her body perfectly. The immortal eyes sparkle with adoration of the human in front of her; but the blue eyes didn't shine the way the green did.

“Hello Lexa.” Clarke says in a calm tone. She studied the woman carefully, but attempted not to show any emotions.

“Good evening, Clarke…Shall we?” The immortal offers. She extends out her hand for Clarke to follow, and the human did. They walk to a nice car where the brunette personal driver sat in the driver seat; the driver takes off to the restaurant. “How is school?” small talk wasn't Lexa forte, making her feel awkward. 

“It's fine. Can we not talk? I don't want to be reminded that I am here with you.” She says bitterly. Clarke doesn't look at the other woman only staring out the window. While the older woman stared briefly at the human, green eyes wonder upon the blonde; but respected what she asked. Lexa was never a romantic, Costia always teased her about it how Lexa was a little to formal. The brunette never understood why that was a bad thing. Old memories that Lexa kept. She wished Costia got to see the new world; and thought that she would love this. All sudden the brunette feels a hand on her gloved hand, and she looks over at who touched her. Clarke, blue eyes for the first time showed concern and worry; but the older woman had to remind herself that it wasn't for her. She stares to see lights around her flashing and screams echo through the night. 

“Nathan. Please return Clarke to her home.” Lexa answers darkly.

“What happened?” The blonde asks.

“Nothing. I will see that your drop off at your home. I will see you next month.” She answers cold. Clarke wanted to press, but she could tell how stiff the woman before become; even more then before. Clarke was aware that Lexa was very powerful, and aware that she isn't human. However, the older woman never told Clarke what she was, and when the human tried to ask further questions; it was changed with another question. The blonde makes it to her gated apartment community, and is taken to her apartment. She places her hand on the the door handle, and looks over at Lexa.

“I will see you next Friday at 6:00 pm. And I want to know more about you. That's all I ask.” The blonde asks. 

“I don't scare you? You in the presence of someone that can either kill you and bring you to life?” Her tone low and haunting. Blue eyes remind calm, but her heart sped up a little as Lexa got closer to her.

“You terrify me. But I made this arrangement to save my friend.” She answers. She then is given a scowl, and the other woman looks displeased, she waves Nathan and he exits the car, and waits outside of it. 

“Oh Bellamy…such waste of energy. I've met countless of people like him. They always end up the same way. Died.” She answers darkly. “I want to string your friend up by the neck. I want to see him suffer, but you…so mighty, the famous Clarke Griffin, saving everyone…but yet not a single soul here to save you.” Lexa says. Her long finger brushes underneath Clarke chin, and the older woman smirks.

“Yet I don't use fear to make people hate me, just use your personality.” She replies. Green eyes then go black and her pupils turn red…the human eyes widen; though she doesn't move. 

“Tell Bellamy he owes me 5,000 by tomorrow. If not I will pay a visit to his mother.” She says. Without a single word, Nathan opens the back door to let Clarke out. The blonde doesn't say anything else, and instead leaves the car heading back to her apartment. As Nathan enters the car he fixes the rear view mirror onto Lexa.

“Does she not know?” 

“What Nathan?”

“That she is promised to you by her own parents?” He asks. This makes Lexa laugh sinisterly.

“No, but she will. Clarke Griffin will be mine. I don't care if I have to burn this city, and kill everyone that she knows. She is mine.” Lexa says. She moves her hair to the side of her left shoulder and a tattoo of broken infinity is on her. Meanwhile Clarke walks to her apartment door using her key to unlock it, and before she goes into her home she watches as Lexa car leaves.


End file.
